Horror Movies
by Honochan77
Summary: Otoya wants to watch a new movie with Tokiya, but has he ever watched one before?


_**~ Horror movies~**_

The night came with a surprise for Ichinose Tokiya. Even if it was Otoya, the last thing he'd expected was to have the redhead burst into the room with a horror movie, and beg Tokiya to watch the crappy thing with him.

"Ne, Tokiya~" Otoya sang as he entered the room as of a hurricane, as Tokiya described. "Look what Syo kun gave me!"

Tokiya, who had previously been quietly reading a book, looked up at the round object in Otoya's hand.

"A song?" Was the first thing that came to his mind.

"No, Tokiya," Otoya looked quite excited as he went to his roommate and grabbed his arm to drag him to the T.V. "It's a movie. Syo kun said it's really good."

Wondering what hell it was, Tokiya for once did as his crazy partner wished and sat at the couch, setting his book aside. He was shortly joined by a beaming Otoya after he had fed the CD in, and switched it on. The opening started after a few minutes.

"A horror movie?" Tokiya asked incredulously. "You actually watch these stuff?"

"Well, no, actually," Otoya admitted, scratching his head and grinning. "This is the first time."

Tokiya opened his mouth to reply, and thought the better of it. Sighing, he almost slumped in his seat.

"Let's just get over with this."

The first few minutes of the movie went quite peacefully, with Otoya ogling the screen, and beside him, Tokiya bored out of his mind. Though he did his best not to show it, for Otoya's sake. It was the first scene of gore where one of the characters on screen got shot, that Tokiya noticed the redhead stiffen. If he got affected by this, Tokiya wondered for how long Otoya would survive. As he thought, it was barely after another fifteen minutes had gone by before the boy got unusually still, his jaw clenched, and his knuckles white around the remote he was gripping. Tokiya saw how pale his usually rosy face was, and decided it was enough for him. He had even started out a cold sweat. From experience with him, Tokiya had known from the start that Otoya would be scared to death by this, but…maybe not this much.

Wordlessly, Tokiya leaned over and eased the remote out of the other's grip, and pressed the button to switch off the screen. Otoya turned to him stiffly.

"Wh-why'd you turn it off?"

Tokiya silently kept the remote on his book and fixed his gaze on him.

"I'm not scared, Tokiya." Otoya said stubbornly.

"I never said you were." Tokiya frowned at how obstinately Otoya bit his lip yet trembled. Tokiya never understood what was so great about the 'instinct' his roommate constantly spoke of, but he felt that he could somehow grasp it now, as an uncharacteristic urge took over him. Without fighting it, Tokiya raised both arms and wrapped them around the other boy, pulling him close to his body. Crimson eyes widened for a moment, then a hesitant hand shakily gripped Tokiya's shirt, as Otoya buried his face in the other's chest. He was shaking violently, and Tokiya could feel the erratic quick beats from the scared boy. Tokiya mentally swore to himself that he would never in his life let the idiot get close to another dumb movie like that. He was pulled out from his thoughts by a small voice coming from his arms.

"To…Tokiya?"

"Don't talk." Tokiya ordered, but in a kind tone.

"…"

"…"

"Thanks, Tokiya…"

Tokiya smiled to himself and gave him a little squeeze. He felt Otoya calm down considerably much, and cuddle to him. As if realizing what he was doing, Otoya quickly pulled back and looked away, his face flushing a little. Tokiya studied him, and feeling a little downhearted, he couldn't help a smile from forming at his lips.

"T-Tokiya..!" He heard a sudden indignant exclamation. Otoya was gripping on one of the couch cushions, his face scarlet, looking extremely embarrassed.

Tokiya raised his eyebrows.

"Don't…laugh…" Otoya mumbled. He then looked a bit surprised and lifted his head.

"You smiled…"

The blue haired idol was speechless for a while, for reasons he did not understand. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Otoya looked so cute just a moment ago.

"Am I not allowed to?" He asked coolly after collecting himself.

"No," Otoya said, suddenly smiling into his cushion. A light pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. "But you look a lot more likeable when you do. You should smile more often, Tokiya."

Tokiya was taken aback the second time in so many seconds. He stared at his childlike roommate and wondered what he should say. He finally decided to give it up and leave it.

"We should get some sleep, it's already late." He stood up, closing his eyes. He could feel Otoya's gaze on him. Obviously, he could tell that Tokiya wasn't actually annoyed; the smile told him.

Tokiya sighed inward. If only he could express what he was feeling too…

Walking towards the bathroom door, Tokiya glanced back. Otoya was still squatted on the couch, staring off at the black screen. He gave another sigh and called out before closing the door behind him.

"And leave the TV as it is, you can take it out tomorrow."

He wasn't going to tell Otoya that he was concerned about his fear, but Otoya could be exceptionally sharp at times. He could also be very, very, dense, likewise.

When Tokiya exited the bathroom, Otoya had already changed and was sitting at the edge of his bed, still looking rather off. Tokiya hoped he wouldn't get anything of a sleepless night as he flipped off the covers of his own bed.

"Turn out the lights please, Otoya." Tokiya called, making himself comfortable. The switch was by the door; Otoya could reach it much easily. A reply of "Okay," came, and with a click, the room was in darkness except for the soft glow of the two bedside lamps on both sides of the room.

"Good night, Tokiya." Otoya mumbled, glancing over at his roommate as he climbed on to his bed.

Unknown to him, Tokiya was wide awake, he couldn't get himself to sleep with the worry nagging him. Tokiya forced his eyes shut and took a few breaths. This was troublesome.

It might have been an hour, give or take, Tokiya couldn't really tell with his back to the room. It was dark, anyway. But what was keeping him from sleeping wasn't just his head. He could hear frequent movement from the other side. Tossing and turning. The sounds ceased for a moment, and Tokiya began to wonder whether he was just being paranoid about Otoya, when a soft thud sounded to his ears. The thud was followed by a series of softer sounds, which happened to pad down his way. There was a hesitant touch on his arm, and Tokiya decided to give up the faking. He turned around on his back and looked up.

"…Tokiya," Otoya's voice came, small and scared. It was really unlike him, and Tokiya felt pained to hear it. He saw wide crimson eyes above him, and a tousled mop of similar colored hair. Otoya looked different right now, in a lot of ways…and not all of them were quite very appropriate.

"Hm?" Tokiya grunted, throwing his thoughts aside in haste. "Can't sleep?" He asked, noticing the look on Otoya's face. Otoya nodded mutely. The redhead nodded mutely. Tokiya sighed and threw off his covers to sit up. He saw that Otoya was hugging a pillow, and couldn't help thinking how adorable and childish he looked.

"Tokiya…" Otoya looked a little uncertain. He looked aside, avoiding the other's eyes.

"What do you want, Otoya?" He obviously needed something, or Otoya wasn't one to act like this. Tokiya wished the moment the sentence escaped his lips that he had asked a bit more kindly. "Anything I can do?" He added in a softer tone.

"I…" Otoya hesitated again, and glanced at the expecting eyes of the blue haired male before looking down again. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked in a quiet mumble.

Tokiya froze for a moment as the simple statement processed his mind. He blinked and gave a questioning stare. As if sensing it, Otoya hurriedly started to babble.

"No, I didn't mean anything like-, it's just, well, that movie and everything…, and I feel kinda…" Otoya fidgeted awkwardly. Tokiya could have sworn his face was the same shade as of his hair. "I-I cant sleep, and… I thought, if you didn't mind…maybe…" He squeezed the pillow to himself, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Whoever said I minded, idiot?" Tokiya cut off the meaningless rants. Otoya looked a little startled and stayed silent.

"You can sleep here tonight," Tokiya moved up and made enough space for him. "The monsters won't eat you here." He added with a playful smile.

Otoya opened his mouth to retort, and closed it again, going red. He felt surprised and relieved at the same time, and…just a _little _excited. Yeah, a little.

He sat down on the mattress, still not letting go of his pillow.

"I'm not afraid of monsters."

"Of course you're not." Tokiya grinned and lay down on his back. Otoya made a face at him before flopping down beside him. A somewhat tense silence followed, before it was broken by the smaller boy.

"Ne, Tokiya,"

"Hm?"

"…Do you think I'm silly?"

"No I don't, silly."

"Tokiya~" Otoya pouted, turning over to face him.

"I think you're cute." Tokiya glanced over and smirked, making the redhead blush.

Otoya pulled up his pillow and hid behind it.

"You're mean." A muffled whine came from under it.

"I'm sorry." Tokiya grinned, not at all sorry. He shifted himself and faced the hiding boy.

The pillow came off and revealed a sulking face. Out of intent, he yawned, throwing off the other and making Tokiya follow as well.

"I'm sleepy." Otoya mumbled, snuggling to his pillow, which was situated between them. "My pillow's warm…" He added in a sleepy voice.

"You're pretty warm yourself, Otoya," Tokiya smiled, reaching out to brush away the auburn bangs over Otoya's closing eyes. They flickered open again, surprised at the gesture.

"Tokiya?"

"Go to sleep." Tokiya closed his eyes, letting the smile linger on his lips.

Otoya blinked sleepily, and huddled closer to him. Tokiya didn't protest, so it was fine. It was nice, feeling someone else beside you, especially Tokiya, Otoya thought without much thinking. The thought surprised him, but he felt it somewhat comforting. This was the first time he saw Tokiya's kind side, and Otoya wished he could see more of it. Well, he could get the best of it while it lasted.

As for Tokiya, he was secretly quite pleased with the entire situation at hand. He had a plausible reason to be close to Otoya, and tease him. It wasn't something he could help, that his hopes were raised a little when Otoya snuggled to him. Quietly, he peeked through an eye and when he was sure Otoya was asleep, leaned over and softly kissed his forehead. He gazed at the sleeping redhead fondly, and stroked his hair as he let himself fall asleep as well.


End file.
